Solaris
by Luv2bme3000
Summary: MadisonDaggeron Fic! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

((Note: I Own Nothing!))

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

(Song: Everytime We Touch, by Cascada)

Chapter 1

Madison sighed. there was another long day of training ahead...with him. None of her teammates knew the battle that raged inside her heart. That she was secretly crushing on Daggeron.

"Maddie!" A voice called from what seemed like a distance away. It was Vida.

"Maddie!" Vida said. "You with us?"

"Huh?" Madison said, snapping back to reality. "Oh yeah, sorry!"

"Morning Rangers!" Daggeron said, walking into root core.

"Good morning Daggeron!" The rangers chorused.

Daggeron caught Madison's eye and Madison felt her insides melt.

"Nice to see you're all on-time," Daggeron said. "Now let's go."

"Where are we going?" Nick asked.

"We're training down by the beach today," Daggeron responded. "Maddie, you ok?"

"Yeah," Madison said, going pink. "Why?"

"You haven't said one word to me this morning," Daggeron said. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a little light-headed," Madison said honestly.

"Well I'll take it easy on you today," Daggeron said with a small wink.

Hmmm, Madison thought. Is there mabe something there?

More To come! 


	2. Chapter 2

((I Own Nothing!))

Chapter 2

Down by the beach, Vida was sparring with Chip, Nick was going against Xander, and Madison was sitting on a boulder watching them, the wind blowing through her long hair.

"What is running through that head of yours?" A voice suddenly rang out.

"Daggeron!" Madison gasped, her heart racing. How long had he been standing behind her?

"Didnt mean to scare you," Daggeron said.

"No, you did--"

"You just always gasp when someone walks up behind you and you didnt see them?" Daggeron Cut her off with a smile.

Madison smiled, "Very funny."

"Come on," Daggeron said.

"Huh?" Madison said.

"I want you to spar against me," Daggeron said.

"Are you kidding me?" Madison asked. "You're a knight!"

"And you're a witch," Daggeron said. "Now lets go. I said I'd go easy on you today, didnt I?"

Madison sighed, knowing that her tacher would not leave her alone. Little did she know what was going on through Daggeron's head...

She's so beautiful, Daggeron thought as he got her to get up. I'm sorry I had to make her move. she looked so beautiful with her hair flowing behind her...Concentrate Daggeron, but dont hurt her...

"You ready?" Daggeron asked Madison.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Madison said.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Madison and Daggeron said together.

"Fluid as the water! Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Power of the sun! Solaris Knight!"

"Bring it then," Daggeron said.

More To come! 


	3. Chapter 3

((I Own Nothing!))

Chapter 3

The rangers headed back to Root Core. Xander, Vida, Nick, And Chip had decided to wait till later to start questioning Madison.

Udonna had been playing with the Fire Heart when the rangers walked in...

"Peek-A-Boo!" Udonna said, making the Fire heart giggle.

"We're back!" Chip said.

"How was training?"

"It was...Interesting," Nick replied.

"How did they do, Daggeron?" Udonna asked.

"Excellently," Daggeron responded.

Suddenly, there was a hissing sound at Udonna's feet. The black cat was standing there.

"What is that?" Xander asked.

"Looks like a cat..." Nick replied.

The cat meowed and hissed again.

"Udonna, I think I know who that is..." Daggeron said.

"Who?" Vida said. "Did you just say WHO?"

The cat suddenly took off running out of Root Core. Daggeron tore after her. He chased the cat until they reached a clearing in the woods. The cat stared Daggeron straight in the eyes, and slowly began to trasform.

The cat transformed into a girl. The girl had dark green eyes, dark brown hair, and stood about 5'7".

"Rebecca," Daggeron said.

"Daggeron!" Thegirl said. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Rebecca, I thought..."

"That I was dead?" Rebecca finished. "It takes more than a few explosions to get rid of me."

The sound of footsteps reached Daggeron's ears.

"Rebecca!" Udonna said. "I Don't believe it!"

"Well believe it, I'm alive and well," Rebecca said.

"Who is she?" Madison asked, immediatly feeling a little jealous in her heart.

"This is Rebecca, The Lunar Knight," Daggeron said.

"She's a knight?" Nick asked.

"She's one hell of a fighter," Daggeron said. "She and I fought side-by-side until one day an evil witch turned her into a cat and thought she killed her."

"But I was never dead, just injured," Rebecca said. I became invisible so I could attempt to live as a cat."

Madison felt jealusy starting to boil into her bloodstream, was this girl her new competition for Daggeron's affections?

More To Come! 


	4. Chapter 4

((I Own Nothing!))

Chapter 4

Rebecca came back to Root Core with the rest of the Rangers, chatting with Daggeron the whole time.

"So you've been hiding as a cat for how long?" Nick cut in.

"Longer than Daggeron here was a frog," Rebecca answered.

"I still remember that battle, the last one I had by your side," Daggeron said. "That was suchh an intense battle..."

Madison rolled her eyes, she was quickly sickening of Rebecca's presence.

"Can you morph?" Chip asked.

"Sure!" Rebecca responded. She took out a morpher exactly like Daggeron's. "Galwit Mysto Ranger! Power of the Moon, Lunar knight!"

The Lunar knight's morphed form was similar to Daggeron's except pure silver.

"Wow!" Xander said.

"Wow," Rebecca echoed. "It's been too long..."

"Why do you morph with the spell itself?" Vida asked.

"No specfic reason, that's just how I'm used to doing it!" Rebecca said. "Power Down!"

"Rebecca, do you know the crrent sitation?" Undonna asked.

"You mean Imperious, Koragg, and Necrolai?" Rebecca asked.

"That would be the one," Udonna said. "Are you able to stick around to help?"

"Sure!" Rebecca said. "You wont even know I'm around till you need me!" She transformed back into the black cat.

Late that night, Madison was alone at Root Core, or so she thought. The black cat was sitting in the windowsill unseen by Madison as Daggeron walked in.

"Madison?" Daggeron asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Studying some spells," Madison said.

"It's kinda late, shouldn't you head home?"

"I guess," Madison said. Without loking him in the face, she got up and walked past him.

Daggeron suddenly grabbed Madison's hand. they locked eyes, and they kissed gently.

Neither of them said anything when they seperated. But they both understood they shared the same feelings. In the window, the cat swished her tail angrily, Tomorrow would be a new day...

More To Come! 


	5. Chapter 5

((I Own Nothing!))

Chapter 5

The next morning, Madison was opening up the Rock Porium, when she felt a shadow on her.

"Good morning, Madison," Said a pleasently familiar and soothing Voice.

"Good morning, Daggeron," Madison said, smiling as she turned around.

Daggeron and Madison kissed.

"Do the other rangers know--?" Daggeron started.

"Busted!" Came a new voice.

"Oh damn it!" Madison said, looking over Daggeron's shoulder to look at the rest of her teammates. Standing next to Nick was Rebecca. Rebecca wore a smirk on her face.

"So, how long has this attraction been going on?" Nick asked.

"Excuse you!" Madison said. "Since when is anything your business!"

"Hey, Madison, Chill, it's your life!" Vida said. "We're just kidding!"

Madison stared Daggeron in the eyes, then jerked her head towards the office. Once she hut the door behind them, she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Daggeron asked.

"My friends," Madison said with a sigh.

"They can be entertaining at times..."

Madison sat down next to Daggeron and began making out with him. She could feel the love connection between them. She never wanted to be without him again. That was not an Option, Ever.

Little did they know, a black cat was sitting by the door listening...

More To Come 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rebecca went back to Root core alone.

"You're back early," Udonna said.

"Yeah well, I found out something I didnt like too much," Rebecca said.

"Whatever do you mean?" Udonna asked.

"Daggeron and Madison are Together," Rebecca said.

"I'm sorry," Udonna said. "But you really didnt expect Daggeron to waste his time, did you?"

"I wish I'd never said what I did before my last battle..." Rebecca said.

"What? That you didn't love him?" Udonna asked. "It was true back then."

"Yeah, Back then, not now," Rebecca said with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Madison was smiling as she helped customers at the Rock Porium.

"Who knew having a guy would make Maddie so happy?" Vida asked. "I'm actually really happy my sis could at least fall in love with a knight, they're so respectful to women!"

"I just hope Maddie wont get hurt," Nick said.

"Daggeron wouldnt do that to her," Chip defended his teacher.

"I'm not saying by Daggeron, I was talking about Rebecca," Nick said.

"What're you talking about?" Xander asked.

"She looked steamed when she saw the two of them kissing," Nick replied. "I'm starting to wonder if there was once something between them..."

Meanwhile, Daggeron had walked over to Madison.

"Maddie, I gotta get back to Root Core for a while, call me when you get off work, okay?" Daggeron asked.

"Sure!" Madison said cheerfully. She hugged Daggeron and he left.

Daggeron was walking back to Root Core when he was ambushed. He had not time to morph or Defend himself. He was captured.

Back in the Rock Porium, Madison was sitting with The rest of the Rangers.

"Maddie, I'm so glad to see you so happy," Vida said.

"Thanks V, Madison said. At that second, her magi morpher started ringing. "Yes?" She asked.

"Rangers," Came Udonna's voice. "Get back to Root Core Immediatly, Dagggeron was captured."

"What?" Madison asked. She immediatly felt nervous...Daggeron, Her Protector...Was captured...

More To Come! 


	7. Chapter 7

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open And I don't feel like I am strong enough 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open And I don't feel like I am strong enough 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away You don't feel me here anymore

(song: Broken, By Seether, FT Amy Lee)

Chapter 7

"Maddie?" Vida's voice sounded far away.

Madison was shaking, about to start crying. How could Daggeron Get captured!

"Maddie," Vida repeated. "Come on, It will be okay, we'll find him. Let's get to Root Core."

Madison nodded and stood up.

"Something isn't right," Nick whispered to Xander and Chip. "Where's Rebecca?"

"You dont seriously think Rebecca had anything to do with this, do you?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, I do," Nick said. "I think there was something between her and Daggeron before she was turned into a cat..."

"Well you'd better talk to Udonna then," Xander replied.

Back in Root Core, Udonna was standing with Rebecca, waiting for the Rangers.

"Who was Daggeron captured by, Udonna?" Nick asked.

"Koragg, but he wasn't alone," Udonna said.

"Are you sure it was Koragg?" Chip asked.

"And it wasnt her? Nick asked nodding over at Rebecca.

"What?" Udonna asked. "Rebecca? Why would she have done something to Daggeron?"

Rebecca was silent until now, "How could I have done something when I was here the whole time?"

"She's telling the Truth rangers," Udonna said.

"Well I dont believe there's nothing weird going on here," Nick said.

At that second, the crystal ball started glowing. A figure dressed in pitch black armor exactly like the Lunar knight's, was attacking the City.

"That's who is causing the Trouble," Rebecca said. "The knight of Darkness, and my sister, Nala."

More To Come! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You have a sister?" Chip asked.

"Yup, she's the one who turned me into a cat!" Rebecca said.

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry for suspecting you..." Nick said.

"Dont worry, but right now, We need to Save Daggeron," Rebecca said. "You up for it, Madison?"

Madison Nodded

"Magical source, mystic Force!" Nick, Chip, Xander, Vida, and Madison said together.

"Galwit Mysto Ranger!" Rebecca said. "Power of the Moon! Lunar Knight!"

"Well, well, well," Nala said. "If it isnt my dear sister...I see my spell finally wore off!"

"Yeah, it's been too long, Nala..." Rebecca said. "Where's Daggeron?"

Nala held out her hand and a big orb appeared, in it, was Daggeron.

"Daggeron!" Madison yelled.

"Maddie!" Daggeron yelled.

"Quiet!" Nala snapped, sending electric shocks to Daggeron through the orb.

"Stop!" Madison yelled. "Leave him alone!"

"Ohhh, I see..." Nala said. "You are in love with my greatest enemy, The Solaris Knight! Well defeating me is the only way you'll get him back!"

"Don't worry Nala," Rebecca said. "We'll get him back!"

"Magi Staff!" Madison yelled. "Water Power! NOW!"

A huge burst of water came out of Madisons Magi Staff.

"Allow me to assist you," Rebecca said. A long staff appeared in her hands. the staff was topped by a crescent moon. "Lunar Staff! Power of the Moon!"

A burst of silver light came out of Rebecca's moon staff. the blast hit Nala, causing her to hit the Orb, breaking it. Daggeron was free.

"Daggeron!" Maddie said, running over to him, she hugged him tightly.

"I'm alright Maddie," Daggeron said. "Now let's finish this battle..."

"Suddenly, a blast reached Madison and Daggeron, it was not only black lasers, but...

"Silver?" Madison asked. She looked over at Rebecca, she was standing by her sister, arm-in-arm.

"Whoa, I'm confused..." Nick said.

"Power Rangers are so easy to fool," Rebecca said. "I'll be back to end this battle, right after I heal my sister."

The two dissapeared.

"I Was Right," Nick said. "She is Evil..."

More To come! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Madison was soaring on the inside. Daggeron was back by her side. But unfortunatly, until Rebecca and Nala surfaced again, all the rangers were sitting ducks.

Late that night, Madison was once again studying Spells on the porch of Root Core.

"Up again?" Came a familiar voice.

Madison looked up at the Solaris Knight. "I can't sleep," She replied.

Daggeron sat down next to Madison and they rocked back and forth on the swing.

"You look really tired," Daggeron said.

"That's only how I look, but Imagine how I feel after a day like today," Madison said.

"What do you mean?" Daggeron asked.

"I thought I lost you forever, Daggeron," Madison said. "I was scared out of my wits!"

"But I'm alright, Madison," Daggeron said.

Madison put her head down on Daggeron's shoulder. "Promise me you'll never leave me again," She whispered.

"I Promise," Daggeron said, planting a gentle kiss on Madisns lips.

More To Come! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Madison had fallen asleep on the swing with Daggeron. When she woke up, she was in a part of Root Core she'd never seen before. It looked like a bedroom.

Madison got up and walked back to the main rom of Root Core. Daggeron, and Udonna were all talking while Clare and Jenji were watching the Fire Heart.

"Daggeron, do you know the risk you're taking right now being together with Madison?" Udonna asked.

"Yes, I Do," Daggeron said. "But when it comes to love and war, love always prevails."

"Daggeron, you can be putting yourself and Madison into grave danger," Udonna said.

"That doesn't matter to me," Daggeron said. "What matters to me is being with Madison."

"You don't think you should be cautious while Rebecca and Nala are around?" Udonna asked.

"They wouldnt do anything to Madison," Daggeron replied. "Even if they would, heaven forbid, They would be gone in a heartbeat."

Madison could not believe her ears. Udonna didnt think that she and Daggeron should be together!

Madison angrily cleared her throat and Udonna's eyes snapped towards her.

"Madison! How long were you standing there?" Udonna asked.

"Long enough," Madison snapped. "I'm so glad you think I cant handle myself."

"Madison, I--"

"I really dont want to hear it!" Madison said acidly. She whirled around and ran out of Root Core.

More to Come! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Madison went home, showered, changed, and headed to the Rock Porium.

"There you are sis!" Vida said when Madison entered the store.

"I fell asleep at Root Core last night," Madison explained.

"You okay?" Nick asked. "You seem down for someone who's been on a high the past few days."

"Udonna doesnt want me and Dagggeron to be together," Madison said. "And I'm starting to think she's right..."

"Madison, what are you saying?" Xander asked. "You love Daggeron and he loves you!"

"Yeah, but is it worth putting both our lives in Danger?" Madison asked.

"Can I answer that?" Came a voice.

Daggeron was standing a few feet behind Madison. "Can we talk privatly?"

Oh Crap! Madison thought as she led Daggeron to the office.

"Madison, look You know I love you more than anything right now," Daggeron started.

"Yeah..."

"But you also know, we are a huge target if we are together," Daggeron said.

"Obviously I know that too," Madison said, fearing what Daggeron was about to say.

"But I dont care."

"Huh?" Madison said.

"Being together with you is worth the risk of an attack or two," Daggeron said.

"Daggeron, Rebecca and Nala captured you Because you were caught making out with me," Madison said. "I wont let you be a target like that."

"Madison, What went on with me and Rebecca is history," Daggeron said.

"Why dont you tell me some of this mysterious history?" Madison asked.

"Fine," Daggeron said. "Me and Rebecca were both Mystic warriors along with Calindor and Udonna and Udonna's husband. Rebecca was the most amazing of us, fighting with Grace and stregnth. She faught for her family, in hopes of returning Nala to the good side. She was very attractive and I started to make a move, but she refused me, for the same reason you are. She didnt want to be hurt. And that was really the last converstion I had with her before she was cursed to become a cat, and before she became evil."

"See?" Madison said. "That's proof staring you right in the face!"

"Maddie, that was years and years ago," Daggeron said.

"I'm sorry Daggeron, I cant be with you," Madison said. "At least not until Rebecca and Nala are destroyed."

More To come! 


End file.
